


Bloodrush

by Soft_Alex_Bunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Junmyeon is human, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, there is so much going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Alex_Bunny/pseuds/Soft_Alex_Bunny
Summary: For centuries there has been war between humans and vampires. They had slaughtered each other. Then the peace treaty came and the war came to an end.Chanyeol as the vampire king must ensure that this peace treaty holds, no matter what it costs.Junmyeon works for Chanyeol. His job? Being the first human, living blood bank that gives blood voluntarily. He's part of an organization that tries to create a better bond between vampires and humans.But what if there are vampires trying to destroy the treaty? Who would rather hunt down humans than live with them in peace? Can there be more than peace between humans and vampires? Friendship? Maybe even love?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. This is the end

Baekhyun had disappeared into the house as soon as he saw the cars. 

At first, Junmyeon was a bit unsure of himself in the car. _Why did he suddenly disappear? Are there any other visitors? Shouldn't he be here yet?_

He tried to look a little further inside the mansion through the car window, but couldn't see anything.

_No, Chanyeol knows I'm coming. He had called me over after all. So I can go inside and just wait there._ Finally, Junmyeon unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and stepped onto the gravel floor in the driveway, and closed the car door behind him again. 

Junmyeon knew the mansion, he knew the way to the most important rooms, but somehow today he had the feeling that he didn't know his way around. After a deep breath, the feeling passed again. 

He cautiously pushed open the ajar front door and looked inside. It looked as clean and tidy as ever. _Maybe Baekhyun just forgot something._

His gaze slid back to the strange cars. _But then all those expensive sedans wouldn't be here. Should I wait in the car after all? No, I can wait in the living room or in the hallway._ So Junmyeon took a step on the wooden floor and entered the huge house.

But no sooner had he left the door ajar than he heard an argument. 

And the voices came from the first room; the living room. 

Junmyeon swallowed hard when he heard Chanyeol.

"This is ridiculous! You make me look like a clown! Fuck!", he almost yelled and Junmyeon took a step back, uncertain, suddenly nervous. 

Chanyeol had never been loud before. He has never seen him like this before. But on the contrary; otherwise, he was always calm and relaxed. _So what happened that made him get so mad?_

He bit his lower lip and walked closer to the living room as quietly as possible. He shouldn't be spying. It shouldn't be his business what Chanyeol discussed with other people, but damn, Junmyeon was concerned. Chanyeol had never been angry and there must have been a reason.

Carefully Junmyeon leaned with his chest against the wall and looked around the corner into the living room. 

In the otherwise bright and pleasant room, where they usually laughed and talked, there was now an uncomfortably dominant aura. And when Junmyeon saw who was in the room, he understood it too.

In addition to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the current vampire king and two bodyguards were in the room.

Vampire king. That sounded wrong because actually, he wasn't. Vampires think highly of their ranks, and the older you were, the higher your rank. Hence, Chanyeol was actually the king since he was the oldest vampire still alive. 

His blood, the Park ‘family’, was not only so powerful because of his age; he'd done a lot for humans and vampires, so it made sense that he should be king. But for his protection, or perhaps simply because it was an effort, he had set up a king. A doll that carried out his orders. At least it has been so far.

Because it just didn't look like it anymore. 

Chanyeol, who had his back turned to Junmyeon, ran his hair through his dark brown hair and he saw how heavily his shoulders sagged and rose in his expensive suit. He was really angry.

"I gave you your throne, I gave you your desired power and what do I get in return? A king who doesn't deserve to be one! I trusted you", Junmyeon heard him and the smaller man winced when he threw something to the ground and it shattered. 

It was a crown, the crown to be precise. The crown that the king always wore. 

Junmyeon put a hand over his mouth in amazement (more like shock) and tried not to make any noise.

"Your...Your Majesty, look what-", began the king. Sungho? Junmyeon was pretty sure his name was Sungho.

"What?", Chanyeol interrupted, his voice calm but angry, “you have abused my trust. You broke every deal we made. You made a fool of me!”

The vampire took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips, looking at Baekhyun.

"What do you want to do?", Baekhyun asked him. 

Chanyeol was silent for a few seconds before answering. "We're replacing him. We have to replace him. This will be another ordeal."

"But...but your majesty", stuttered the vampire king, now visibly nervous. He doesn't want to lose his power. He doesn't want to give up his rank. 

Chanyeol looked back at him and tilted his head slightly to one side. "But what? Huh? You died to our society! I can't leave you in this position for a second. It's your own fault", he said, much angrier.

"I never traded with them", said Sungho. 

Whatever it was, Chanyeol didn't seem to like that answer. He bridged the three steps that were between him and the vampire king before grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground almost effortlessly. The bodyguards didn't move an inch.

Junmyeon widened his eyes in shock and felt the fear in his small body make his heart beat faster.

Chanyeol had _never_ been violent. Never when Junmyeon could see it. Never in public. 

The king grabbed his hands, tried to scratch him, but the older vampire didn't even flinch. 

The human tore himself away from this picture and leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him, closed his eyes, and tried to breathe calmly.

"Just being involved is bad enough! How do I stand there, huh? How does it look for our people when they find out what you've done? It would look like I allowed all of this! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? Actually, I should kill you for it”, Chanyeol hissed angrily and Junmyeon heard the king hit the ground. "Take him away, I have to take care of the mess."

Over the king's cough, Junmyeon heard Chanyeol's footsteps getting closer and closer before he stopped as Sungho started laughing.

It sounded painful, like a rattle, but he laughed. "You are a hypocrite", he wheezed and he coughed a few times.

"Repeat that", Chanyeol pleaded tight, but it was a warning; dangerous, scary. So this is what the real king of the vampires sounded like. That's what it sounded like when Chanyeol lost patience.

"You are no more than a hypocrite", repeated the king, and Junmyeon perceived steps; they moved away from him. 

Then he heard an inhuman crunch that sounded like breaking a solid object; a thick branch...or a bone. 

Junmyeon screwed up his eyes and felt the gagging that came unintentionally when he understood it really was a bone. The grip on the wall tightened. 

He had to get out of here. Junmyeon had to get out of this hallway - out of this house. Get out in the fresh air. Away from all the anger and this fight he wasn’t even supposed to hear.

Junmyeon pushed himself away from the wall and gagged quietly again. _Please don't let my breakfast come up._

"You said we shouldn't touch humans. That they are no longer a source of food. But I know he's here. I know that your human is here”, groaned the king in pain and Junmyeon opened the ajar front door, stumbled down the stairs at the entrance, and supported himself on the car when he began to gag again. 

That sound echoed in his head. The picture will stay in Junmyeons head forever. Chanyeol, who was always so calm, who never raised a hand, who always said he would be open with him, had lied. 

_I was wrong. I was...wrong. I was so blinded by him, by his kindness, his smile, and the way he treated me that I forgot who he really was._

A vampire. A vampire who had seen every war. Maybe he really was the monster that many called him.

"Junmyeon", he heard his name behind him and turned around in surprise. Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon, but the latter couldn't read his gaze. 

For the first time in his life since meeting Chanyeol, Junmyeon didn't know who he was or what he was thinking. He had always been an open book, but now...now the human saw nothing. 

Junmyeon lost his balance trying to support himself differently and Chanyeol tried to hold him upright, but the smaller man backed away.

"Don't touch me", Junmyeon managed and let out a shaky breath, not looking at him anymore.

_Was he really the vampire I met? Or was this the real Chanyeol?_

It was his instinct, his human nature, that made him afraid of the vampire. But that didn't improve his new distrust, on the contrary, it just fueled it more.

"I thought you were still on the way", he tried to explain, "how long have you been here?" 

After they were both always open, Junmyeon now asked open questions. Junmyeon had to know the truth. He _had_ to know what that was.

"Do you do this more often?", he asked and felt how not only his hands but his whole body began to tremble as he wrapped his arms protectively around him. "Am I coming here after you do this?" 

Chanyeol took a step towards him and Junmyeon backed up half a step, tightening his grip on his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. Come on in, it's cold outside", Chanyeol tried as calmly as possible and Junmyeon saw in the corner of his eye how the vampire offered him his hand.

He wanted to take his hand. He wanted all of it to be explained to him, but his instincts stopped him. _For the first time in my life, I was scared. Afraid of Chanyeol_.

That had never happened before. Junmyeon had never been afraid of him; respectful, yes, but not scared. 

The wind that had been blowing since this morning swept over the open driveway and he swallowed hard. His jacket didn’t do shit against this wind.

"I don't want this anymore", Junmyeon managed, looking at his outstretched hand.

"What do you mean?", Chanyeol asked confused.

"This deal. I don't want to meet you anymore", a small mutter, as he lifted his gaze to the taller man’s face.

"Junmyeon, let me explain", he said, taking a step towards said person, his hand still outstretched.

"I...you...you're scaring me. I want to go home. Immediately”, Junmyeon ordered, but it only sounded like a pleading. Junmyeon looked him in his eyes, showing him how afraid he was. 

Chanyeols hand drop slowly as he picked up the words.

"Okay", Junmyeon heard him softly; heard how hurt he sounded. Chanyeol took a step back and the human hugged himself a little tighter. "Baekhyun will drive you home. I was hoping you wouldn't see this."

Junmyeon pressed his lips together and said nothing; moved his hands nervously over his jacket.

"I will pay you for the way", Chanyeol began, but Junmyeon shook his head. He didn't want the money. 

Baekhyun, who somehow lived in Chanyeol's head - or at least got it across that way as he always came even when Chanyeol hadn't called him - came to them and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?", Baekhyun asked and looked at Chanyeol. 

The older vampire looked at him and replied, "Please drive Junmyeon home."

Junmyeon looked carefully at the addressee, who looked at him confused. "Sir?", he asked like he got it wrong.

”He wants to go back home. Please bring him home", ordered Chanyeol and Junmyeon opened the car door and got in without saying another word or looking at the vampire again. 

_I just had to go home now, get away from this situation, and get away from him_. 

Baekhyun walked around the car and got into the driver's side, started the car while Junmyeon buckled his seatbelt with shaking fingers. 

One last time Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol, who watched him go as Baekhyun drove him off the property.

It was only one street down from the mountain and when they got to the main street and waited at the red light, Baekhyun spoke up.

"Are you okay?", he asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror. When Junmyeon shook his head weakly, he turned to him and asked what had happened. 

_What happened? He had been there when it all happened. Was that normal for him?_

Junmyeon just put his hands protectively over his head and made himself small in the back seat as he put his head between his knees, closing his eyes.

"Junmyeon?", Baekhyun asked carefully.

"I just want to go home. Please”, Junmyeon pleaded quietly and went silent when Baekhyun drove off again.

The rest of the journey home was quiet. Baekhyun looked at the man in the backseat from time to time when the traffic allowed it, but he said nothing. 

It wasn't until he parked the car in front of Junmyeons apartment block and turned to him that the human looked at the smaller vampire again. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and Baekhyun made the move to do the same. "I can go up on my own", Junmyeon said and the other man knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"But I should go with you. Like every time", he argued and Junmyeon looked briefly at the sidewalk, opened the door when nobody was in the way.

"I can do it alone. He didn't drink anything", Junmyeon contradicted, slammed the door, and quickly disappeared into the building before the vampire could speak to him. 

He could feel Baekhyuns gaze on him as he waited for the elevator in the lobby and only when Junmyeon was in the elevator and the doors closed, he felt like he could breathe again. 

Junmyeon needed distance from all these vampires. _Especially_ from Chanyeol.


	2. Broken trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon needed distance from what he had seen. 
> 
> Distance and distraction. 
> 
> And maybe a friend who can give him both.

The elevator stopped gently on the sixth floor and the doors opened. Junmyeon stepped onto the floor of the apartment block he lived in and crossed the halfway clean corridor before stopping at his front door. 

Junmyeon entered the code in silence and entered his apartment. He took off his blue Nike sneakers, closed the door behind him, and threw himself on his bed in his surprisingly large 1 room apartment. There he curled up making him as small as possible, trying to hide from all the things he saw earlier. 

He was so excited for Chanyeol earlier, but now his instincts made him think that Chanyeol wasn't the vampire he was playing to be. 

All of a sudden he was a completely different person than all the previous meetings. 

Junmyeon had been nervous the first time they met, but the man had introduced himself as a friendly, almost caring person. Chanyeol had never been that scary person that was in the books. 

At least that's how he got to know him.

But earlier he was incredibly angry. Junmyeon has never seen anyone so collected and yet so angry. _Not only that, no, he killed the vampire king!_

He curled up further and breathed shakily in and out. _Would it have been better if I had stayed in the car and seen nothing of it?_

_How many vampires - humans - had he had in this living room and treated the same way? Did I just have to make him angry enough that he would treat me like that too?_

_Was that just a facade to keep me down? Would have...would he have done that to me too?_

Junmyeon shook his head. _No, there is such a strict and important contract between us, if he had done the same to me, then there would be war._

He closed his eyes and listened to the silence in his apartment. 

Today, Chanyeol was what many critics called him. The beast they called him. An unbridled beast that craved blood. 

Junmyeon pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and rolled onto his back. What is he _thinking_?

All of this was just confusing him. His instincts wanted to convince him that _he_ would be the victim the next time Chanyeol snapped. But Junmyeons heart knew he wouldn't. They got along well, he had never said anything bad to him, he liked him.

But what if it was all just a game? Today it was the vampire king, tomorrow it could be him. Tomorrow he could be the one lying in this living room. 

It was so easy with Sungho, it hadn't taken 10 seconds and he was a vampire! He could break in two like a twig without batting an eyelid. 

One thing had to be left to his instincts; they could easily create panic.

Chanyeol would just have to put a hand around his arm, his shoulder, his hand, his neck and squeeze it. It wouldn't be a bit exhausting for him. 

Or much worse. He could bite Junmyeon and suck his blood dry, or rip out a whole piece of his skin. He sat up and let the shock hit him. 

Tears ran down his cheeks when he realized how close he had let him get to him without realizing what he was truly capable of.

Junmyeon took his hands from his eyes and let out a shaky breath, sobbing softly as he took off his leather jacket. 

Suddenly it was way too warm in his apartment. Junmyeon threw the leather jacket towards the couch, but it landed on the floor in front of it. Still too warm. 

But Chanyeol signed the contract. He's pledged not to hurt Junmyeon; no more than the bites. He wouldn't break a contract, peace between humans and vampires is most important to him. 

_Yes, but that doesn't mean he couldn't do it. He killed one of his closest confidants. Why not me too?_

He would never pass on anything he told Junmyeon. Apart from that, he never said anything that Junmyeon could possibly pass on. 

They only talked about each other's day. They asked about his job, about friends. Even Baekhyun never said a word about Chanyeol's politics.

Junmyeon wiped away the tears with trembling hands and slowly inhaled and exhaled before sobbing. _Why did I even get up today?_

_God, why did this happen today?_

His gaze slid to the clock on the stove. 

04:23 pm. 

Sehun will be over in a few minutes. Like every Saturday when he came back from Chanyeol's. And he shouldn't necessarily see him crying here. He would only get upset even more. 

Sehun never really liked Chanyeol. He wasn't thrilled when the offer was made to Junmyeon and he accepted. Sehun was never thrilled when he saw the bite mark on Junmyeon's wrists.

He smiled faintly and cleared his throat before getting up from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom, where he washed his face with cold water.

Junmyeon looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and let out a deep breath. 

It would be better if Sehun didn't find out. At least not yet. He doesn't want to start a war. 

Wasn't the aim of the program to strengthen the bond? If all of this came out there would be no more peace. 

_Maybe this will all make sense. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I didn't get it all right._ Everything is just a maybe. 

The ringing of the doorbell on his apartment door got him out of his thoughts. Sehun was here. 

He wiped his face dry with his towel, threw it in the tub, and closed the bathroom door behind him before opening the door to Sehun.

Sehun looked up from his cell phone and put it away while smiling at Junmyeon. 

"Hyung, you're early today. Did he finally let you go earlier?", he asked and Junmyeon noticed that he was smiling too. _Always so easy with Sehun._

"Come in", he answered and opened the door completely for his best friend. 

As always, he took off his shoes and threw them in a corner before he went all the way into Junmyeons apartment and collapsed on his couch.

"Tell me. How was it?", came it from Sehun and Junmyeon closed the door again, sat down next to him.

"Uhm...", he hesitated for a few seconds, "good. It was like always."

"Ah".

Sometimes Junmyeon was glad Sehun doesn't always listen to him. That makes hiding this a little easier.

"What was his opinion on that?" Sehun’s question threw him off. What opinion? After he didn’t answer the man looked at Junmyeon

"Opinion?", he began softly, "ah. He said I should do it."

"Insane", Sehun muttered, tilting his head slightly to one side, "he's so mad about you. He doesn't take another person, but...you ask for something and he says yes. Isn't it a dream?”

“Stop it.” Junmyeons request sounded a bit too harsh.

"I'm right, aren't I? You ask him something, he'll do it. The most powerful vampire is your lap dog”, he remarked and Junmyeon kicked him in the knee but in a playful way.

"He's not my lap dog. God, Sehun, you said a few things about him, but _this_? See, you are exaggerating excessively. I give him my blood, that's all."

"Mhm. For sure. And suddenly I am enthusiastic about him."

Junmyeon sighed and questioned: "Why am I friends with you at all? Hm? You just make my life harder."

"The word you are looking for is _exciting_. Should I keep teasing you or do you want to finally tell me why you are different today?”

He looked Sehun in the eye, but his best friend waved him off.

"Don't try. You always talked enthusiastically about him. Except for today. Today you speak calmly. Elected. Something happened."

Junmyeon looked at his lap and they were both silent for a while before Sehun sat up and nudged him lightly.

"Something big happened, didn't it? You wanna talk about it?" 

"No, not really", Junmyeon replied.

“Junmyeon-Hyung."

"I don't want to talk about it, Sehun."

He averted Sehun’s questioning gaze, who nodded slightly after he realized, that Junmyeon wouldn’t tell.

"Okay," Sehun proposed very gently, "do we want to see a movie? We can order dinner tonight. Like before?”

He nodded and leaned against his best friend with his left side. "Star Wars?" Junmyeon inquired, smiling slightly at him.

"But only because you're acting strange. Do you still have my sweatpants?"

"I have", replied Junmyeon and got up, took the black pants out of his closet, which he then proceeded to throw at Sehun.

"If you prepare your apartment and darken everything, then we can possibly see all the films in one go", he suggested, "and I'll go change while you do that."

Sehun doesn't like to listen sometimes, but by God, he knows his best friend like himself.

While Sehun was changing, Junmyeon drew all the curtains and looked for the DVDs. 

He was just someone who still had his favorite films on DVD. There was no particular reason other than that he liked to look at the covers on the shelf on his wall.

"Are we ordering something good?", Sehun asked from the bathroom and Junmyeon grabbed his phone from the table, "Something greasy that we can regret later."

Junmyeon unlocked it and looked at the message Baekhyun had sent him.

**To Junmyeon:**

**I'm terribly sorry, Junmyeon**. 

Junmyeon wanted to answer that at first, but what could he say? That Baekhyun couldn't help it? He would only lie. 

In the end, he decided against an answer. All of this can be important again tomorrow. Today Junmyeon would think of a different reality for the rest of the day. Whatever helped.

He wiped the message off his screen and opened the ordering app. "How about burgers? Or do you prefer pizza?" He asked him and Sehun left the bathroom, now dressed in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What you like more. But personally, I'd rather eat burgers. The ones we ordered when you got your promotion. They were like meeting God."

Junmyeon laughed and nodded. "You want the burgers...hm, maybe I still have the order from back then. French fries?"

"Yessir! And something sweet", Sehun added quickly and Junmyeon looked from his phone up at him.

"I still have ice cream in the fridge", he replied and Sehun opened the freezer.

"Freezer, not refrigerator", he corrected the smaller man, "oh, the good ice cream. Okay, no dessert."

Junmyeon finally found an old order and listed Sehun's order to him, just to make sure, before paying, and then they waited for their meal to arrive.

"But you'll tell me someday, right? Whatever happened today", he heard Sehun and nodded slowly.

"Yes but...not today."

Somehow he felt bad because he didn't tell Sehun. 

He seemed really worried - or he wanted to know so he had another reason to hate Chanyeol. Either way, Junmyeon should sort it out first before making his friend angry.

It was better with Sehun's presence. He could focus on something else and let his future self worry about what had happened today. Maybe it was the right decision not to think about it too much.

After the meal arrived and both Junmyeon and Sehun were in 'The Empire Strikes Back', the stress of today seemed to be off Junmyeon's head for the time being. 

He leaned further into the couch and drank the last of his Coke, looked at Sehun, who sank further and further into the couch.

"Tired?", he asked as quietly as possible and Sehun nodded weakly.

"Sorry, I would normally do the marathon, but today was tough", he apologized and Junmyeon paused the film.

"Totally fine, honestly. Shall we watch the film and then go to sleep?" 

"Then I'll have to spend the night here. I won't make it home then”, Sehun argued.

Junmyeon laughed gently, growing tired himself.

"You can stay here overnight. Like in old times? You can also have the bed, I'll take the couch."

“Or", Junmyeon looked at Sehun, who smiled at him, "we're both sleeping in your bed."

"We're too old for that. That was okay in college, but now?”

Sehun dropped to one side until his head was on Junmyeon's shoulder and he could do what he mostly did. Convince Junmyeon.

"But we haven't changed much. And the couch isn't comfortable enough to sleep on. Nothing against your couch. You don't have a second bed.”

A low sigh left Junmyeon's lips and Sehun smiled triumphantly. He knew how to persuade his best friend.

"Fine", Junmyeon buckled, even though he was actually glad that Sehun insisted. He could use some closeness. 

Sehun was satisfied with that, picked up the remote control, and let the film continue to run. He didn't move down from Junmyeon. 

And Junmyeon leaned his head on Sehuns, looked back at the screen, and watched Boba Fett follow Han to Bespin.

After the movie ended, Sehun turned off the TV while Junmyeon cleared away the leftovers from the food.

"I get the side near the door", noted Sehun, without even looking up from his phone, that he plugged in at the same time.

"Fine with me", Junmyeon preferred to lie against the wall anyway, and it was much safer there. At least that's what it felt like. 

And when both were in Junmyeon's bed, the taller of the two on the outside of the bed and Junmyeon only seeing the shadow of Sehun's figure, he knew it was more than a feeling. 

It was safer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language but I tried to have as few mistakes as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! :)
> 
> Any updates or WIPs will be uploaded on my twt [@fluffy_suyeol](https://twitter.com/fluffy_suyeol)


	3. Why

Junmyeon had slammed the car door and disappeared into the building without saying another word. 

Baekhyun watched him press the elevator button several times. He didn't even have to be around to see he wanted to get away as fast as possible. 

He was supposed to be driving back to the mansion and dealing with the mess there, but Chanyeol hadn't looked particularly in a good mood when he had sent Junmyeon away.

A sigh could be heard in the car. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have just disappeared into the mansion. 

Okay, he was surprised that Sungho had actually come, but he shouldn't have forgotten Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun put his hands on the steering wheel and let his forehead fall against her. 

How is he _supposed_ to explain this to Chanyeol?

He has never made such a serious mistake. 

He may have reached one or the other meeting late or not found documents. Nothing that he hadn't fixed with a little more work. 

But _this_? 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Well done Byun. Very good.Great."

He'd like to sit for another 20 minutes, desperately thinking about how to explain himself without Chanyeol killing him.

But there wasn't a good explanation other than that he made the stupidest mistake. 

Finally, Baekhyun sat up again and looked at the front door of the apartment building. 

He saw a tall man open the door. Brown hair, broad shoulders, a black t-shirt, and a phone in one hand.

Ah, Sehun.

After all, Junmyeon would be in the company now. At least it was one thing less to worry about.

Baekhyun started the car and looked at the building one last time before turning on the indicator and pulling out of the parking space, driving back towards the mansion. 

If he was lucky, he could do some work before Chanyeol would kill him. Or would look for a new assistant. 

Maybe he _can_ really talk his way out of it...

When Baekhyun came back home and entered the mansion, he realized that something was different. 

The two bodyguards had already moved Sungho by the time Baekhyun had entered the hallway and Chanyeol had calmed down, but… still, the mansion felt strange. 

Chanyeol was leaning against the fridge in the large kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest, his black suit jacket on the counter in front of him.

"Your Majesty?", asked Baekhyun and stopped on the other side of the kitchen island. 

The addressed vampire took a deep breath and looked up from the glass that was the only thing next to the jacket on the kitchen island.

"Junmyeon has arrived home", said Baekhyun, watching Chanyeol's movements closely. Something was wrong.

"Okay." He kept his answer as short as possible. "How is he?" 

Baekhyun played with his fingers, ran them over his smartphone, and was silent for a few seconds. It was hard to answer anything when Junmyeon had been silent the whole drive. 

"He was calm on the drive. Junmyeon seemed...I don't know how to explain. He looked different."

"Junmyeon was scared", Chanyeol helped and the other vampire looked at the marble, didn't contradict it directly.

"I wouldn't call it fear", Baekhyun tried to argue, but Chanyeol looked into his eyes.

"Junmyeon said it himself", a sigh left his lips, "he's scared of me."

Chanyeol's voice was different. Not so confident, so firm. No, he sounded hurt now.

"He's scared of me", he repeated, as if he couldn't understand. 

And basically, he couldn't either. Well, he understood that people were afraid of him. All the stories about him, most of which weren't even exaggerated, could scare someone. 

But not Junmyeon. 

At first, Chanyeol had thought that Junmyeon, like any other person he had ever met, would be scared. But he showed nothing more than respect and nervousness at the first meeting.

"Are you all right, Sir?", Baekhyun asked, slightly worried, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

The answer he got wasn't making his worries any less. Because silence only made the situation worse.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and asked quietly, "Do you think he will be back?" 

"You mean Junmyeon?" A slight nod. "Of course".

The older vampire looked back at the counter and took the empty glass in his hands."Then why do I feel like I saw him for the last time?" 

"Sir", breathed Baekhyun.

Both vampires were silent for a few seconds before Baekhyun spoke up again.

"He's just going to need some space. His friend went into the apartment a few minutes after him, so he'll probably be in company. Junmyeon will be back for sure."

"Junmyeon said he doesn't want these meetings anymore. He was scared, I mean, I see that often enough and...", Chanyeol looked out the large window to the outside of his garden and the city beyond, "I shouldn't have had a fight with Sungho.

Not today."

"It had to be done today, sir. You know how important this conversation was. He had to explain himself."

"I've lost control." Chanyeol sighed and shook his head. "Usually, I have much better control."

"You had a right to get angry. He said", Baekhyun caught himself and took a deep breath when he saw that Chanyeol didn't want to hear it again, "You acted accordingly to the situation." 

"No, I did not. I shouldn't have been physical. I shouldn't have had this conversation in the living room. I shouldn't have forgotten that Junmyeon was coming over."

The older vampire let go of the glass. This calm was strange, uncomfortable.

"If you hadn't done anything, he wouldn't have stopped. It was the right decision. If the council had found out, or even society, it would have "

"Torn us apart again, I know", Chanyeol finished his sentence and nodded. 

That didn't make it any better. 

Chanyeol had definitely done the right thing. Baekhyun was right, it would probably have ruined everything if he hadn't acted. 

But he probably just lost Junmyeon.

It was more than the loss of a fresh source of blood. In fact, it was more than a possible loss of an important contract. He's probably lost the only human friend he's had in a long time. 

How unfair it was all. If only Chanyeol had had a little more control. 

But basically, all of this no longer made sense. He could speculate as much as he wanted.

"Your Majesty? How would you like to continue with Sungho?", Baekhyun asked, hoping to get the older vampire off his feet.

"Right." Chanyeol nodded as Baekhyun looked up and stood upright again. "We will replace him. For now, we will be letting important announcements go through the Council. I have to talk to them first and find someone new.”

“Should I look for candidates?” Baekhyun just wanted him back at work.

But Chanyeol shook his head. "No. I need to get away from this mess."

"Naturally. Do you want me to get you a pack of blood? It could be at a comfortable temperature by dinner."

It was a simple offer. 

It used to be routine for both of them. 

Baekhyun put out enough blood so that it got the right temperature and lasted for the day or even the next few days. 

But that changed when Chanyeol got Junmyeon and they both saw each other regularly. 

And now it was like before.

"No. I don't need one. I", Chanyeol took a deep breath, "I'll sit down in the office and think about how to explain this to the council. Baekhyun, please make sure we all get names."

"Right away, sir", said Baekhyun, bowing slightly and disappearing into another room. 

The younger vampire was glad that he got his chance and could at least prove that he was sorry for this situation...on the other hand, he was worried about Chanyeol. 

He apparently blamed himself and he didn't know that. Baekhyun was not used to this side of Chanyeol.

The taller vampire grabbed his suit jacket, looked one last time at the clean glass before stepping into his office in the back of the house and closing the door behind him.

He laid the suit jacket on the dark leather sofa in the room before sitting himself on the desk chair. 

Exhausted, he let himself fall back and looked at the small chandelier that hung from the ceiling. 

Chanyeol could remember when the chandeliers in the house were rebuilt so they no longer had to use candles.

Hadn't it all started in this office? Right, this was where he had met Junmyeon for the first time. 

At the time, his biggest concern was the contract and that it would scare Junmyeon. 

He _won't_ come back. He _won't_ see him again. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and listened to the ticking of the grandfather clock on the wall between the door and the window. 

Now he has to think about what to say to the organization when they find out that Junmyeon wants to terminate the contract.

In theory, it would be best if he told the truth. But what kind of consequences would _that_ have? 

The contract and these meetings were supposed to bring vampires and humans closer together. Chanyeol may just have torn it all apart and removed it again. 

Maybe he just needs rest. Maybe he should just try to speak to Junmyeon tomorrow or the day after.

If he could just explain himself...It wouldn't excuse the loss of control, but if Junmyeon knew what had happened, they could say it. 

Or maybe it would be better if he left Junmyeon alone and got in touch when he wanted to. 

That might be a better solution. Just letting Junmyeon decide.

At the other end of the house, Baekhyun was sitting in his office, quickly typing a message for Junmyeon, hoping at least to fix something. 

**To Junmyeon:**

**I'm terribly sorry, Junmyeon**. 

For now, all he could do was give the human time and hope that he had enough questions to ask for an explanation. 

He put his cell phone next to the keyboard on his desk, took a deep breath, and opened a typing program on his computer. 

Now he had to write to Sungho's direct assistants on behalf of Chanyeol and ask for a list of all persons who were in regular contact with him. 

It should be a start.

After this email, he should get in touch with a direct member of the council. Normally he would go and ask Chanyeol now. 

But said vampire didn't seem to be in the best shape. 

And for today, Baekhyun would just tell himself that Chanyeol was stressed and this whole issue made him angry - which was understandable. 

To know something like that would have made anyone angry. It could start a war. 

Asking the older vampire for something now was probably not a good idea.

Still, should he try, shouldn't he? It's his job. 

With a low sigh, he pushed himself away from the table, stood up, and straightened his black suit jacket, which he had been wearing since this morning, before leaving the office. 

His shoes felt even louder on the floor today than they used to be. 

He knocked carefully on the closed door and asked: "Your Majesty?"

Chanyeol answered after a second or two and the door opened.

"Sir, I've sent a request to the king's assistants and I should have the list of all the names soon. I would like to do a search of the council lists?”, Baekhyun asked, standing in the doorway. 

He didn't really want to go into the office, not when he didn't have to.

"Yes of course. We should get this out of the world as soon as possible. I'll tell the council later", Chanyeol replied, looking at him.

"I can do that if you want. I could explain it to them and then ask for the credentials", suggested Baekhyun, smiling slightly at him. 

Chanyeol was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay, just like that.Thank you, Baekhyun."

"With pleasure, sir." 

Baekhyun bowed, looking at him for a few seconds before closing the door behind him again. 

Fine with him. 

A long phone call, then. 

Maybe it's just as well he's doing the talking. Chanyeol would possibly bring across too strong emotions. 

Not that the council wouldn't understand… it would just be a longer conversation and might take too much time then. 

The younger vampire closed the office door behind him, knowing he wouldn't be done talking until after sundown; and some of the council would be upset to get a call on a Saturday. 

He hung his suit jacket over the back of the chair; he dropped into the chair, grabbed the receiver of the phone, and took a deep breath. 

  
It's gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update every week on Friday if I can :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Any updates or WIPs will be uploaded on my twt [@fluffy_suyeol](https://twitter.com/fluffy_suyeol)


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon was nothing more than a man who needed money to avoid ending up on the street. 
> 
> Should he have listened to his best friend? Or was it the right decision to trust his older friend and meet a vampire who was more than initially thought?

A sigh could be heard in the small apartment as Junmyeon sat down at the round dining table and opened today's letters. 

There was some advertising with it, but he was only interested in the envelope with the name of his landlady on it. 

That never meant anything good. Junmyeon took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't bad, and tore open the envelope. 

Carefully he took out the letter and unfolded it. _Please let it be good._

The first few lines sounded good. _Okay, maybe it's not that bad…_

**This is the first reminder. Please pay your rent punctually every month or let us know in advance in special cases.**

_Ah, fuck_.

Junmyeon dropped the paper on the wooden table and buried his face in his hands. 

Rent kept going up and Junmyeon was no longer making enough to pay for his two-bedroom apartment.

But he _couldn't_ just not pay now. 

So he pulled out his phone and opened his banking app, staring at the low number that showed his balance. 

If he pays his rent now, nutrition will be difficult for the next two weeks. 

And _not paying_ wasn't an option. 

Maybe he could ask Sehun if they would have dinner together. He would never ask for money. 

But Sehun would definitely buy him a meal. 

For friendship.

So he wrote to Sehun, but only after he had cleared his account for his monthly rent. 

**From Junmyeon:**

**Hey, where are you now?**

**To Junmyeon:**

**I'm sitting in the Moons. Why?**

**From Junmyeon:**

**Will you stay awhile longer? I would come over. I need to talk to you.**

**To Junmyeon:**

**Oh? Is everything okay?**

**From Junmyeon:**

**Yeah**

Junmyeon put his cell phone away, put the open letter on his much too old laptop, grabbed his leather jacket, put on his favorite sneakers, and closed the door behind him.

Sehun and Junmyeon had found the cafe in their freshman year of college. It has been in the same family for 3 generations. 

A small corner café that was located between side streets and you only found it by accident; since then it had become their regular café. 

Through the window in the wooden door, Junmyeon could already sit Sehun at his laptop. 

Junmyeon pushed the door open and entered the café that smelled as good as always of coffee and fresh pastries.

But to Junmyeon's surprise, Sehun was not alone at the table.No, today, surprisingly, Minseok was also at the table.

"Hyung", came from Junmyeon as he sat down next to his older friend and smiled at him.

"Junmyeon", Minseok beamed and put his cell phone to one side, "it's been so long".

"Right?" 

"He was busy with his job too," Sehun said and I looked at him. 

Minseok waved it off, knowing that we both knew this too well and should change.

But that's how they got to know Sehun and it would be unfair to forbid him now.

"After all, he's well paid. I would work all the time for that much money", muttered Junmyeon and Minseok looked at him for a few seconds.

"Something wrong?" 

For a few seconds, he pondered how best to say this without looking desperate. That was probably not possible in his position.

"I got a reminder. I haven't paid my rent in full. Well...now I've paid it", he began and Sehun closed his laptop, looking at his older friends.

"Why didn't you pay it on time?", Sehun asked and the person addressed looked at his lap.

"Because rent is getting more and more expensive", he replied, "and I have to choose between eating and renting. And I chose my rent." 

"You know...I have an idea", Minseok began, but Sehun held his hand between them.

"No. It's out of the question. I'll lend you some money, Hyung."

"No, no, please don't. Hyung, do you have an idea?"

Minseok smiled up and turned to Junmyeon in the chair. 

“I work for this organization. And it could make you good money. All you have to do is give your blood to vampires."

"You don't give your blood to these walkers", interjected Sehun and the two of them gave him an angry look.

"Stop calling them that. Seriously. Stop it", Junmyeon warned him, and Sehun hissed.

"Fine, sorry. Still, you don't give them your blood."

“It's really safe”, his older friend tried again, “if this program really works, it could change the world. It is completely safe and"

"you just have to let a vampire bite you. You know, the only being that humans are inferior to. A species that could exterminate us", said Sehun, and Junmyeon took a deep breath.

“Sehun”, he began calmly and looked him in the eye, “if you don't stop, I swear I'll tell your parents that you snuck up to me despite house arrest. You sound like any of those conspiracy theorists who think that vampires are really lizard people."

"Wow. Hyung honestly? How unfair of you."

Junmyeon looked back at Minseok, who was smiling slightly. 

"He doesn't mean it, honestly. But you have to stop talking about her like that. We live in peace with one another and it is unfair to talk about them that way. Hm? You don't want to be talked about like that either."

Junmyeon _definitely_ needed the money. 

But Sehun would never let her talk about it, not here and not today. 

Still, he wanted to know more about it.

"I think I'll try something different. But thank you, Hyung ", thanked Junmyeon and smiled at Sehun to calm him down.

"Sure. But think about it, will you? I'm always open to a conversation", Minseok noted and Junmyeon thanked him quietly. 

The oldest friend of theirs ordered something to eat for everyone while they finally made up for all the time Minseok had no time for them. 

* * * * *

But when they said goodbye in the late evening, Junmyeon held Minseok again, waited until Sehun was out of sight.

"I didn't mean to do it before Sehun, though...how much money do you get for it? ", Junmyeon asked him and Minseok smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

"I can invite you to my office for a meeting whenever you have time. We can discuss everything there. Then I can give you detailed information", he beamed and Junmyeon took a half step back.

"Uhm...I don't know, "he began. The whole thing didn't really sound like a friend who wants to help out anymore.

"Sorry, please don't get this wrong. I really want to help you. If you want, you can come over and we can talk about it. I can assure you that you will like the money."

"Okay. I'm thinking about it. Thanks, Hyung."

Junmyeon really wanted to think about it because a lot of money sounded tempting. 

And it still sounded tempting a week later. 

For the first time in his life, Junmyeon had cooked three dishes for a single week and ate them over the seven days. 

So he wrote to Minseok and they invited him directly. 

Junmyeon had to postpone this date to a Thursday because it was his day off. A day off from the job he hated so much. 

Certainly, there was nothing like working on a bloody cash register. Junmyeon fiddled with his fingernails again while he was alone in the empty office.

It was a relatively small room on the second floor of a high-rise building that housed several small companies. 

And that was surely the seat of the organization Minseok had been working for, for months? It looked more like a scam office. 

The only thing that calmed Junmyeon a little bit was Minseok's bag that was next to the desk and some small figures that were scattered around the office. 

Then the door opened and Junmyeon looked up from the figures, smiling a little more relaxed when he saw his older best friend.

"It’s great that you came," he said, closed the door behind him, and sat down on the desk chair across from him.

"I mean, you indicated that there would be a fair amount of money. That's why I'm here." Junmyeon was serious.

"Okay.Uhm...I think we'd best start with you just asking questions, right?", Minseok suggested.

"How much money?", Junmyeon asked directly.

"You get a weekly salary when you sign the contract with us. That's about 110.000 won", Minseok replied and Junmyeon nodded weakly.

"Also 440.000 won", he muttered. The money is enough to pay for his bill and to be able to eat.

"And what do I have to do to get the money? How does it work?", Junmyeon asked curiously and Minseok smiled up.

"Are you interested?" 

"A little. I could use the money. So what do I have to do about it?”

The older of the two got up and went to the large wooden cupboard in which there were some orders. 

He pulled out one of these orders, placed it on the table, opened it, and took out a pile of papers.

"Of course, if you choose to do this program, you will get this money every week. You just have to offer your blood for vampires”, he began to explain. 

Junmyeon looked at his friend and listened carefully because it sounded really good so far.

"That means I have to go to a blood bank and that's it?" 

"Oh no. You misunderstood, Junmyeon. You meet these vampires. They'll bite you", Minseok disagreed. 

Junmyeon opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, but no sound came out.

"Bite?" He asked in a high, nervous voice before clearing his throat.

"Yeah. That is the point of this program. Strengthen the bond between vampires and humans. Letting a vampire, a predator as Sehun calls them, approach you, offering him your blood, is probably the closest bond we can have."

"You didn't mention that when you talked about the money. I have to meet vampires, go to them? To get a bite?"

"Yes.Well, not quite. You can be called to their home. But if you feel safer in a public place, better places can be found. A café or maybe here in the office."

Junmyeon didn't look too convinced.

"And that's for sure?", he asked and Minseok leaned in his chair.

"Absolutely. Vampires pay for this service. They are all checked, you don't have to worry about that." 

"And...if I do this how does it work exactly? What happens then?”, Junmyeon finally asked.

"Assuming you sign, you are registered with us for a minimum of 2 years. You have to do a blood draw and if you got that okay from the lab, then you're registered. And then vampires have the option to choose you."

"And what happens after that? When they picked me?", Junmyeon asked uncertainly, brushing his hair back from his face.

"You will then be invited to an interview and checked again whether you are really okay. Then you will be invited to a first meeting. You will get to know each other, the vampire gets its first bite and if everything goes well, then you will see each other regularly", explained Minseok and sat down properly again. 

It should look professional, even if he's trying to help out a friend. 

Junmyeon considered his words for a few seconds. It sounds okay, and Minseok really believed it.

"If I sign up and sign, when can I expect to meet the first vampire?" Junmyeon wanted to prepare for this, and it might even put him off if Minseok said a very short period of time.

"If you are worried about meeting a vampire next week, I can reassure you. We already have some people under contract, some since the start of this project, but none of them have been contacted yet."

Minseok smiled at him and his tone was calm. 

He wanted to convince Junmyeon it was safe. Not only did he want to bring someone into the program, but he also wanted to help a friend in need. 

The younger of the two was silent for a while, fiddling with his index fingers in his lap. 

As Minseok explained it, it sounded like an easy way to make some extra money. And if that was really true, then some people had already been there for 7 months, making money and not meeting vampires. It's easy money.

"And I still get paid? Even if I haven't met a vampire?", Junmyeon asked.

"Right. You get this small salary", Minseok put quotation marks next to the word _small_ , "and if it really happens that you meet a vampire at some point, you get another money at the first meeting. Are you interested?”

Junmyeon breathed in and out, slowly. 

Sehun would kill him if he found out.

"I do it. I can use the money", he finally agreed and Minseok smiled happily at him.

"I'm preparing a contract."

When Junmyeon put his signature on the line at the end of the contract, he was just glad he would get money; when he did the blood test, he thought only of Minseok's words that he would make easy money. 

And when a week later he got the message from his older friend that he had been accepted and that he would soon receive the first amount, but that he was supposed to send a picture of himself that could be seen online on the website, he was only relieved that he would have no problems for the time being.

The first problem he got came up the same night the news broke.

Oh Sehun.

Because he had somehow found out that Junmyeon had accepted the job and was, therefore, more than just angry and drove to his home.

No sooner had Junmyeon opened the door to his apartment than he began to speak.

"How could you?", asked Sehun and pushed his way into the apartment. 

His tone was accusatory and he sounded like Junmyeon personally insulted his entire family.

"I can use the money", answered the addressee and waited patiently until his best friend had taken off his shoes and entered the apartment completely. 

He closed the door and followed Sehun into the small living room, sat on the couch. 

Sehun, however, stopped in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows drawn together.

"You don't even deny it! How could Minseok-Hyung persuade you? What did he promise you? Why didn't you talk to me?", Sehun asked and Junmyeon looked up at him.

"I don't deny it, no. Minseok-Hyung explained everything to me in detail and told me what I would be paid if I accepted. He didn't promise me anything and it's my life, I need the money, so I'll do it. You would have said no, Sehun."

"I still say no", he whined, "I can give you money, that's no problem. Mom and Dad would surely send you something."

Junmyeon shook his head. "I don't want your money, nor your parents' money. I know you mean well, seriously I do, but I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not gonna let these blood- " Sehun stopped when he saw Junmyeon's warning look.

"You can't ask me to just agree. I don't want a vampire to hurt my best friend. What if they hurt you? When they kill you? Who knows when they last had fresh blood."

"See, you don't have to worry. Minseok-Hyung explained all the steps to me and assured me that everything was safe. Besides, I'll probably never see a vampire, okay? It's just some money that I get every week."

The younger one didn't look convinced. _Not at all._

"Do you really think so?" 

"Minseok told me. Look, I'm getting a few months extra money and until it really happens, I might get to meet a vampire...by then I will have already left the program. Hm? It's just money, that's all", argued Junmyeon and grabbed Sehun's hands, squeezing them tightly.

"I just don't want to worry, Hyung." Sehun was telling the truth. 

He just didn't want his best friend _hurt_.

"The only thing you have to worry about now is your exams, okay?", Junmyeon replied, pulling him onto the couch next to her.

Junmyeon really believed that he would never give his blood to a vampire, but he got to know the reality two weeks later because Minseok had asked him for a talk. 

The older one let him into his office and closed the door behind them both and sat on the office chair.

"You called me here. For what? Is there something wrong with my blood?”, Junmyeon asked curiously.

"No no. Your blood is perfect. It's about something else. Did you...we need a little longer today", answered Minseok and Junmyeon nodded weakly, still curious and now slightly nervous.

Junmyeon looked at Minseok as he took a deep breath, played with his hands on the table, and pulled out a small pile of papers.

"Uhm...Do you remember what I said when you signed up?", the older one asked and Junmyeon knitted his eyebrows slightly, trying to remember the conversation. 

He couldn't remember all of the details, of course, so he nodded weakly, hoping that Minseok would simply explain. 

Apparently, he recognized the difficulties and smiled weakly.

"When you signed up, I more or less promised you that you would probably never meet a vampire since all the people on the job haven't been elected yet, right?" 

Junmyeon nodded before it slowly dawned on him.

"I was wrong."

There was silence in the office for a few seconds. Junmyeon was too surprised and shocked to say anything. Minseok just stared at him, hoping he would say something.

“Go on”, Junmyeon whispered, “explain this to me Hyung."

"I didn't expect that", he defended himself immediately and leaned over the pile of papers closer to his friend, "honestly. It has never happened before. I was so surprised when I saw the news. Junmyeon, I've refreshed the site four times to be really sure."

Junmyeon collapsed into the chair and briefly closed his eyes. 

None of this could be true. Minseok had practically promised that he would not meet a vampire. Is this the karma he's getting now because he thought he was making money and doing nothing?

"Is...was...who is the vampire? Why did he choose me?", Junmyeon asked, licking his lips and brushing his hair back from his face, even if he didn't drop a single strand of hair on his face. 

His heart beat faster because of surprise, not nervousness… haha.

Minseok exhaled so loudly Junmyeon heard and replied, "Oh, nobody really important. There are some high vampires among them. And you got someone, you won't even know him. Don't worry so much, yeah? When I say the name you will say _oh Hyung, I've never heard that name before_."

"Hyuuuuuunnnggg."

"ParkChanyeol", said Minseok, as quietly and as quickly as possible, so that Junmyeon almost couldn't understand. 

But he understood so much that he could rhyme the name together.

"What?! Park...Park Chanyeol?"

Minseok looked at him apologetically.

"I didn't think he'd really do anything on the website...I don't know why he chose you, honestly. But Junmyeon, look, I've talked to him and he's perfectly safe. And he really, really wants to get to know you."

"The greatest vampire that ever existed...wants to speak to me? Wants my blood? What did he say exactly?”, Junmyeon asked. 

He wanted to understand why he was chosen. Why it was _this_ vampire.

"I spoke to him as it is in the contract. He couldn't give me an exact answer, but you can ask him if you want. If you're okay with that, then he'd like to invite you."

"Invite where?", asked Junmyeon cautiously.

"To his mansion", Minseok replied so simply as if it had been the logical answer.

Junmyeon moved his chair closer to the table and met Minseok's eyes.

"You're not kidding me, right? This is absolutely real?", he asked and the addressee nodded.

"Believe me, I asked myself that too. But it's real."

"Would...you want?”, Minseok asked carefully, fearing he would attack Junmyeon with the question. 

He fell silent again and ran his fingers over the jeans he was wearing.

"If I said no, then what?" 

"If you say no, I will tell him that you are currently unavailable."

Minseok wanted Junmyeon to say yes, of course but wanted his friend to be comfortable.

"That's what I signed up for, didn't I? To give my blood and get money for it? Will I be safe if I go to him?"

"You will be sure that I promise you. I may be able to arrange something, but as I understand him, he will send you his assistant to take you there and drive you home."

Junmyeon nodded weakly and was silent because Minseok didn't seem to be finished yet.

"We discussed the process with all the vampires and he told me again how it would go with him personally. Nothing will happen to you. And...should something really happen - but it won't - then I let Sehun loose on him. Promised. I am so sure that nothing will happen to you."

That he mentioned Sehun reassured Junmyeon a little. 

And it changed his mind.

"Okay. I can try or not? That's why I signed up. When...when would he like to meet me?"

Minseok smiled at him and said, "He said he would be open to any appointment you would give. It's up to you. Of course, he would like to meet you as soon as possible. I just have to call his assistant and he will tell me if the time is okay."

"Sunday?", suggested Junmyeon and Minseok wrote it down.

"All day? Should he just say a time or do you prefer a certain time?" 

The younger of the two shook his head. "No, I don't care. How...How do I find out when his assistant will pick me up? I can also take the bus and walk up the hill. Wouldn’t be a problem."

"Oh, he told me there was no way I should let you take the bus. Security and such. For you and him. I'll write to you when he gives me an appointment. Is it okay if I give him your number?"

* * * * *

**To Junmyeon:**

**Hello Junmyeon, this is Baekhyun. I am Mr. Parks Assistent. Mr. Kim gave me your number so that I can give you the exact dates for your meeting with Mr.Park can give.**

**From Junmyeon:**

**Oh, of course. Is Sunday okay?**

**To Junmyeon:**

**Sunday is perfect. Because Mr.Kim hadn't told me a specific time, I took the liberty to choose one. So it will be 1:30 pm** ** _this_ ** **Sunday. I would pick you up from your apartment at 1 pm. If the time is right, please send me your address.**

Sunday was pure stress for Junmyeon. 

He was super nervous, he had changed three times because he had no idea what to wear. 

Junmyeon eventually met the most important vampire in history and there was no way he wanted to portray himself badly.

In the end, he was wearing something that calmed him down. A cream-colored long sleeve with a red heart over his heart, his favorite light blue jeans that he had definitely had too long, a wristwatch that his parents gave him, and colorful sneakers.

He checked his watch again and practically jumped up when the doorbell rang. 

He took a deep breath as he hit the intercom button.

"Yes?" 

"Junmyeon, this is Baekhyun. I would like to pick you up for your appointment", replied a pleasant voice that was slightly distorted by the device.

"I'm coming down", he said, releasing the button and packing up all of his things before taking the elevator down to the first floor. 

Once outside he recognized Baekhyun without ever having seen him. 

That wasn't entirely true. He _recognized_ the face of some important pictures that had Chanyeol on them.

"Junmyeon", he said in a calm voice and bowed to him.

Junmyeon didn't mean to be rude, so he bowed too, fiddling with his fingers again.

"When you're ready, then we should leave", suggested the vampire before going to the black limousine that was in front of the apartment. 

It was a miracle that he got a parking space. Not even emergency doctors could get one here. Vampire magic? 

Baekhyun opened the door to the back seat for him and Junmyeon took an unsteady seat in the car. 

As soon as he was seated, Baekhyun closed the door and got in on the driver's side. 

Junmyeon watched the vampire buckle his seat belt and start the car. 

His black suit was plain but looked expensive. Probably he was too. 

The first two minutes of the drive were quiet until Baekhyun began to speak. 

"You are very nervous", he said and Junmyeon looked at him.

"Is it that obvious?" 

The vampire smiled slightly and looked briefly in the rearview mirror.

"A little. It is of course a little nervous to be. If you have any questions, just ask."

"Uhm...I have a couple of questions. I don't even know how to act. How should I address him? I don't want to screw this up", Junmyeon began, brushing his sweaty hands over his jeans.

"Just be yourself. Mr.Park knows you're nervous. And just talk to Mr. Park an. If he wants something else, he'll mention it. You can't go wrong", he replied. 

Junmyeon didn't quite believe that. He could do a lot wrong and that was exactly what was rushing through his head.

"Should I have changed into something else?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "It fits, don't worry."

Junmyeon took a deep breath and looked out the window. 

Somehow he was glad that Baekhyun hardly said anything because it was strangely comforting. 

Junmyeon couldn't see much of the mansion and the huge garden as Baekhyun led him purposefully inside the building.

"Mr.Park will meet you in his office. When your meeting is over, I will drive you back home", explained Baekhyun and stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked.

"Your Majesty? Junmyeon is here", he said, opened the door and I followed him into the room.

Chanyeol was sitting in his office chair and looked up as they both entered the room. 

Seeing him so close made Junmyeon's heart beat faster. 

Junmyeon faced a _legend_! 

"Thank you Baekhyun", he said in a deep, pleasant voice, putting aside the pen that he was still holding in his hand.

"With pleasure. I will then move on to the documents."

With that, he bowed particularly low to Chanyeol, turned slightly to Junmyeon, and bowed again. 

Unsure, he took a step closer and let Baekhyun close the door.

"Sit down", said the vampire, and Junmyeon winced slightly when he was spoken to directly. 

And he never said no to a seat. Not if his legs were trembling like that.

So he sat on the dark leather couch and bit his lip nervously. 

The vampire put a pile of papers in a folder, which he put back in the closet.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I had to put that away quickly", he apologized with a smile and turned to the person on his couch. 

He was so nervous that Chanyeol was sorry to see him like this. 

He sat down on the far end of the couch and opened the button on his suit jacket so that he was a little more comfortable.

"Let's start slowly, okay? Is it okay if I use _you_?", Chanyeol asked.

"Oh yes of course." 

"Great. Then you can call me Chanyeol and we'll both be on _you_ terms, okay? If it calms you down a bit, I'm nervous too", he tried to calm the human down a little.

Junmyeon looked at him cautiously. He didn't really dare to look at him.

"Isn't that kind of strange? You probably meet people every day", Junmyeon argued and Chanyeol smiled at him.

"Right. But practically speaking, they're always vampires. And this is an important point, isn't it? If you really let me bite you, it could be a big step towards even more peace. Oh, would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks", he abdicated and Chanyeol just looked at him for a few seconds.

"Okay. Just let me know if you want anything. I suppose you're wondering why I chose you, right?"

"A little? I'm relatively new to the program so I'm a little confused."

Junmyeon was more than surprised at how easy it was to talk to the most important vampire in the story.

"That's true. I saw your name on the website for the first time. But to answer the question...it's nothing special, to be honest. I wanted someone who was just personable. And to be honest, I haven't had your blood type in a long time."

Junmyeon nodded weakly and his gaze slid to the vampire's canine teeth, which sometimes shone in the light while he was talking. 

Chanyeol noticed the look and smiled a little more.

"I suppose it's the first time you've been face-to-face with a vampire, isn't it? Except for Baekhyun, of course."

The human looked to the side and nodded weakly. " Sorry," he muttered embarrassed.

"It’s okay. I don't know if Mr. Kim mentioned it, but in case he didn’t, I'd like to briefly explain what's going to happen today."

Junmyeon looked at him again and folded his hands in his lap, nodded briefly. 

Of course, Minseok had said next to nothing.

"Okay. Mainly today I just want to see how well we get along. If you ever feel uncomfortable or something similar, then you are welcome to say it. And if it relaxes you, then we don't have to do anything today. If you don't want to be bitten today, that's okay. It's up to you. Feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them", said the vampire. 

That actually calmed Junmyeon a little. 

If he doesn't want to be bitten, then he doesn't have to.

"Okay", he smiled gently and let out a more relaxed breath. 

Chanyeol smiled softly and said, "It's more comforting when you know that, huh? I want you to do it voluntarily and feel good because I would want you to too." 

"I have a question. Several questions to be honest", Junmyeon began, because if he was offered the chance, should he use it, shouldn't he?

"Go ahead. Ask me whatever you want to know."

Chanyeol looked at him waiting, giving him time to choose his words correctly.

"Should I call you Hyung?", Junmyeon asked and the vampire was so surprised by the question that he started laughing. 

Junmyeon, however, took it wrong and looked at his lap in shame. He didn't mean to be rude.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I didn't expect to get questions like that", he apologized and calmed his laugh to a chuckle.

"No, you don't have to call me Hyung. I'm around 27 years old so younger than you, right? That was what the website said if I'm not wrong. 28?"

"Yes, 28", confirmed Junmyeon before furrowing his eyebrows, looking at the vampire, and asking his next question, "How does it work with age? "

"Technically, I only age every decade. Hence 27."

He tried to understand what he was saying, but there were only more questions. But Chanyeol seemed to have chosen his answer so that he didn't have to answer another question. 

So Junmyeon asked the next question. 

He always wanted to know how bites really work.

"There are many approaches, that's right", Chanyeol nodded several times and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out the window, "It's relatively simple."

He looked back at Junmyeon.

"Our teeth are designed to break through the skin and make a person bleed. Of course not to… to kill, but… yeah. In any case, the teeth break the skin. But we don't have holes in our teeth or anything like that. You can compare it to these juice packs, only without a straw." 

"Ah."

Junmyeon understood what he presumably meant.

"I would like to ask you why you signed up", Chanyeol asked him. 

“Money?”, Junmyeon replied uncertainly, “I need the money." 

"Right. They offer you money. Probably most of the people signed up for the money. Did Mr.Kim mention that you get money for this meeting too? ”

Junmyeon sat a little better and shook his head.

"Possibly, I think not. He only talked about the money I get every month. I didn't even expect to be selected. Not that it's bad or anything."

Chanyeol chuckled and when he saw Junmyeon getting nervous again, he waved it off.

"I know what you mean. What do you do for a living, Junmyeon?”, he asked him.

"Oh...I work at the cash register. Not particularly exciting, "Junmyeon replied, forcing a smile on his face.

"And how long have you been working there?" 

"2 years. It’s… it's not the best, but I get money."

He couldn't do more than laugh. 

Chanyeol smiled at him sympathetically and tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Are you a little more relaxed now?", the vampire asked and Junmyeon nodded.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Chanyeol. Can I ask another question? What would happen if I consented to a bite?" 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, and cleared his throat.

"Suppose you agree...then I would bite you today. If everything went smoothly, we would see each other regularly. Baekhyun would always pick you up and drive you back home. We could make a plan so that it is best timed for you. And you would spend a few hours here."

"Why is that?"

"I don't take much of your blood, but you might feel dizzy or sick afterward. It's nothing more than caution", the vampire explained and Junmyeon made an understanding sound.

"Understood. And… where would I get bitten? Is it like the movies?" 

"Movies? Oh, no, no", Chanyeol laughed, "we don't bite the neck. It's the best place to get blood, but it would hurt too much. May I?"

Chanyeol raised his hand in the direction of Junmyeon's hand but waited to see what the human's answer was.

"Uhm...yeah, sure."

So the vampire took Junmyeon's right wrist as carefully as possible and sat a little closer to him.

"The best way to bite a person as gently as possible and still get enough blood is here," said Chanyeol, pulling up his pale sleeve a bit, running his thumb over the inside of Junmyeon's wrist. 

A smile crept onto his lips as he felt the slightly increased heartbeat of the human under his finger.

"The wrist?", Junmyeon questioned and the vampire nodded.

"Yes. The skin is relatively thin, so it doesn't hurt too much, but enough blood for vampires to flow through the area. Should you choose to be bitten, I would bite your wrist."

"Would it hurt a lot?" Junmyeon's question was quiet.

"I can't answer that. But I still know how to do it in case you're worried."

Junmyeon was silent for a few seconds before making a decision that would eventually change his life.

"Can we try?" 

Chanyeol looked into his eyes in surprise.

"You want to try? Are you sure?" 

"I want to try it. Just once", Junmyeon replied, watching Chanyeol just look at him for a few seconds. 

Finally, the vampire nodded slowly and responded: "If you are really sure, then gladly. Okay. Keep leaning on the couch so you don't hurt yourself. I'll bite you on the right, won't I?”

So Junmyeon sank completely into the leather and waited for the next step.

"It's probably going to hurt for a second, so I'm going to hold your wrist so you don't pull it away. Because if you do, it's going to leave a very nasty scar. If it hurts you too much and you want to stop, I want you to hit my arm with your other hand, okay?"

"Okay." The answer was soft and when Chanyeol raised Junmyeon's wrist closer to his face, the latter's heart pounded a little bit faster.

When the sharp teeth grazed his skin, he held his breath and when they broke through the spot, he squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds.

Chanyeol's lips were soft on his wrist and he could feel the vampire breathing in and out.

Cautiously, and primarily out of curiosity, Junmyeon cracked his eyes open again and watched as Chanyeol, who had his eyes closed, holding his wrist with both hands and sucking the blood from the two small holes.

While the teeth had hurt, the pain subsided the more blood Chanyeol drew.

And Junmyeon gradually understood what the vampire had implied by his words.

The more blood he lost, the heavier his eyes got and the slower his blinking felt.

But just before Junmyeon felt it was too much, Chanyeol detached his lips from the open wound, took a deep breath, and then turned to look at the human.

"Are you okay?", he asked him, and Junmyeon made a weak nod.

Chanyeol, understanding the gesture, smiled at him soothingly and placed his wrist on Junmyeon's upper thigh.

"Let them lie like this, will you? It will feel a little cold now, but this is the only way the bite can heal. I'll be right back. If you want to sleep, do it."

Again, Junmyeon just simply nodded before allowing his head to fall onto the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

That way, he could listen to Chanyeol get up from the couch and move away.

He listened as the door opened, but did not close, and footsteps moved further away.

While the time Junmyeon sat alone in the office felt like forever, yet the vampire was back after only a minute. 

"Junmyeon?", he asked as gently and as quietly as he could, sitting back down on the couch with the human. 

"Yes?", it came back from him almost more quietly.

A soft laugh could be heard in the room and Chanyeol stroked the back of Junmyeon's other hand.

"You did great, seriously. If you feel ready, you should have a drink, yeah?"

Junmyeon said nothing, but Chanyeol knew he understood him.

So the vampire just sat beside him, watching his breathing as he evenly stroked Junmyeon's left hand gently.

Despite the dizziness and the faint feeling of slowly drowning in the couch, Chanyeol's touch was the only anchor Junmyeon needed.

After quite a while, during which they were both just silent, Junmyeon once again opened his eyes and glanced at the man who was still stroking his hand.

"What was that about drinking?", he asked in a quiet voice, and Chanyeol turned to look at him before releasing one hand and reaching over to the coffee table.

He handed Junmyeon a juice box, placed it in his hand, and supportively lifted it to his lips.

The straw was already stuck and as the human took the first sip, he didn't stop until he slurped the last remaining drops from the packet.

Junmyeon's next words were thoughtful and unexpected.

"We can make this a regular thing."

"We'll talk about that later, okay? But it's nice that you think so."

When they talked about it later, Junmyeon stuck to his opinion. 

It was nowhere near as bad as he had initially thought, and he would be okay with seeing Chanyeol again.

Chanyeol, who was delighted by the whole thing, told Junmyeon that he would get a set payment for these meetings; from him personally.

And the money was so much that the human didn't want to accept it at first, but after the vampire was so insistent, that beginning with the next meeting, he would be paid the said amount.

But one thing deviated from Chanyeol's plan. 

Actually, Baekhyun should arrange the schedule with Junmyeon. But the latter, surprisingly, only wanted Chanyeol's number.

It should be simpler to arrange a date.

So Junmyeon went back home that Sunday with Chanyeol's phone number and the knowledge that they would meet again in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! 
> 
> So far this is the LONGEST chapter I've written, but I hope to make them longer as I go along!
> 
> Any updates or WIPs will be uploaded on my twt [@fluffy_suyeol](https://twitter.com/fluffy_suyeol)


	5. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon gets answers and so much more.

The little study group sitting at the table across from Junmyeons in the library just wouldn't shut up.

Junmyeon was trying to study for his upcoming exam, but the group of girls just kept giggling over a story they had been telling each other for the past hour.

Instead of him memorizing the history of art in 15th century Korea, he now knew the life story from the girls.

He sighed; knowing that he would not be able to study in the library for the rest of the day.

So he closed his laptop, gathered his notes, and put both in his bag before putting the library books back on the respective bookshelves.

Junmyeon took out his umbrella from his bag when he saw that it was pouring even more than it had been a few hours ago.

Normally, he would meet up with Sehun like every Saturday; a little tradition he had started with him after he had quit his job as a cashier and gone back to university.

But Sehun was busy with Uni himself and Junmyeon knew that if they met, Sehun would rather talk than study.

Thus, he canceled the meetings so that they could both study in peace.

The rain was heavy and the wind that swept through the street every now and then made the umbrella practically useless.

But Junmyeon had to keep his bag as dry as possible and the clear plastic umbrella helped at least a little as he ran as fast as he could to the bus stop and sheltered there; waiting for the next bus.

While Junmyeon sat on the metal bench waiting, he let his umbrella drip onto the pavement to the left of his jeans.

With a swift flick of his hand, he pulled his smartphone out of his jacket pocket and checked his messages.

Sehun had been sending various TikToks in the group chat for quite a while before Minseok had bitched at him that he should finally get to study.

A smile snuck onto his lips. That was _so_ Sehun.

But the smile sank when he saw the chat from Chanyeol.

It had been about three weeks since the incident and neither of them had contacted the other.

After that had happened, Junmyeon had needed distance and had focused on his university.

But the voice in his head remained... Why had Chanyeol become so angry?

Junmyeon couldn't think about it for long, as the bus came and he spent the ride home sitting inside by the aisle, listening to his playlist.

The rain had not let up, so Junmyeon ran the remaining way from his stop to his apartment.

He was glad when he entered the first floor of his apartment block and shook out the umbrella outside to bring as little water as possible into his apartment.

As he rode the elevator to the sixth floor, his thoughts were on dinner and whether he would bother to cook or just order in.

When he got to the right floor, the final decision was to cook. 

He had barely gotten anything done, and he wanted to be somewhat productive, after all. And cooking at least gave him that feeling.

Besides, it was only early afternoon and he could change his mind...like he did every night.

But all that went irrelevant when he saw the slender figure of Baekhyun leaning against the wall next to his apartment door.

Junmyeon stopped in the middle of the hallway and just watched him.

What is he doing here?

Baekhyun glanced up from his phone and hastily pushed himself off the wall, put his phone away.

"Junmyeon", he started, "I'm sorry to bother you. Can we talk?"

The addressed blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah, sure."

Junmyeon unlocked the door and placed the umbrella in the bathtub before watching Baekhyun, who looked around the apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?", asked Junmyeon finally, the host coming out in him.

"No thanks. Am I bothering you right now?"

"No, I was trying to study, but I can't get anything into my head today", Junmyeon replied with a chuckle.

Baekhyun briefly glanced at Junmyeon before taking a step closer.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Is it... about the incident?", Junmyeon asked and took a seat on the couch, waiting for the vampire to take a seat next to him.

Baekhyun sat down next to him and looked at his folded hands.

"I wanted to leave you alone at first, but I couldn't help it now. You have to know the truth. This all happened at the wrong time, and I'm terribly sorry you had to see it."

"It would have happened whether I was there or not", Junmyeon objected, and Baekhyun didn't deny it.

"Probably, yes. And I'm sure that scared you. It won't change much or make it better, but if you knew why he did it, you might get a different picture."

Junmyeon glanced at the vampire as he took a deep breath and sat up properly.

"As you know, Mr. Park is the real king of us. But Mr. Park is always busy with the council all day long, so he doesn't have time for the tasks of a king. So he had chosen Sungho for that. And Sungho was excellent in his role."

Junmyeon just simply nodded.

"In all the years he had been king, he had received Mr. Park's trust, so he could make his own decisions about certain things. You know _Insomniacs_ , right?", Baekhyun asked him and Junmyeon hesitated with his answer.

"The nightclub downtown", he finally said and Baekhyun nodded.

"That's the one. It's actually been a hangout for vampires, but now it's so popular among you humans that it's rare that the majority of partygoers are vampires. In any case, he's been the talk of the town among us lately."

"Why is that?"

Baekhyun reseated himself and toyed with the crease of his suit pants. 

"It came up that someone was mixing roofies into drinks at the club. The alcoholic drinks that were affected by this were targeted at people. Vampires serving alcohol used to drug people. You can understand why we had to investigate that."

"Of course... But I didn't hear about it", Junmyeon agreed.

"Thank God. Anyway, the council sent some vampires out to investigate the whole thing. Junmyeon... what I'm about to tell you must not get out to the public under any circumstances, do you understand?"

The human nodded slightly, but replied again with words, as Baekhyun seemed unconvinced.

"Roofies stay in the body for a long time and you can detect them in the blood as well. But... If they slowly come out of the system and a vampire bites the person involved... it's basically a new drug."

It took Junmyeon a few seconds to understand what Baekhyun was saying.

"Is... Vampires drug people and drink their blood to get high?", he asked in disbelief and Baekhyun didn't deny it, "Why didn't anyone report it? Seen the bites?"

"I don't know. Apparently, there are no bite marks. The thing is bad enough and the council is trying to get this drug out of the way as quickly as possible and find the victims. But..." 

Baekhyun sighed and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of Junmyeon.

"But what?", Junmyeon asked.

"They had to get their money from somewhere. After they sold the drug at a high price, the council decided to have their accounts tracked. They traced money and the account led to Sungho."

"Chanyeol figured it out", Junmyeon muttered.

"Yes."

Okay, that made sense. Chanyeol had discovered that some vampires were putting the peace treaty in jeopardy and had snapped. 

"He's never gotten physical before," the human commented, and Baekhyun nodded.

"Mr. Park should not have lost his control. I just wanted you to know."

"Is he...," Junmyeon wasn't sure if he should ask this question, "Is he dead?"

"Oh. No, no he's not."

Junmyeon nodded and stroked the healing bite on his arm.

"How is he? Chanyeol, I mean", he asked cautiously and Baekhyun looked at him.

"Um... good?"

The human furrowed his eyebrows. That answer didn't sound right.

"Baekhyun?"

The person addressed looked to the side and put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"The truth? Not good. Not good at all."

"Why not?"

"I... I don't want you to worry."

"Now I'm just going to worry, even more, Baekhyun. Just say it."

"After you left, he didn't drink any more blood. None at all. He's engrossed in the thing with Sungho and he doesn't stop anymore. I... I always offer him the blood, but he declines."

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and Junmyeon tilted his head a little to the side.

"But doesn't he have a craving to drink some?", he asked, slightly confused.

"Most likely. He's just sitting in his office", he exhaled shakily and looked Junmyeon in the eye, "I'm at a loss, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon himself couldn't say much about it. 

He hadn't known that Chanyeol was in such bad shape. Chanyeol hadn't contacted him, but Junmyeon hadn't messaged him either. 

But before Junmyeon could say anything, Baekhyun decided to put all his chips on the table.

The human flinched when Baekhyun got down on his knees in front of him and they looked at each other at eye level. 

"You are my only hope, Junmyeon."

"Me? Why me?", he asked in a low voice.

"He only drinks your blood. I don't really know what it is between you exactly, but you have a bond with him. One that I don't possess. I need you to help me."

"I don't know", Junmyeon started softly, and Baekhyun bowed so quickly that his forehead almost hit the parquet floor.

The sound his hands made as they hit the floor echoed through the room.

"I beg you, Junmyeon. Please help me. If not for him, then for me. I'll pay you anything. Whatever you wish for. Just help me."

Junmyeon watched the vampire in front of him anxiously, pressed his right wrist to his chest; the wrist that had been bitten by Chanyeol, and exhaled shakily.

"I don't know how to help you", he brought out, "I don't know if I can help you."

"No one else can but you. I don't care how, but please, make him drink blood again. Just tell me how much money."

The longer Baekhyun didn't move, the more self-conscious Junmyeon became.

Of course, Junmyeon would help. He and Chanyeol were... friends.

More or less.

"Baekhyun."

The addressed slowly looked up and watched him anxiously.

"I... don't really know how yet, but I'll help you. I'll try, at least", Junmyeon said, and the vampire dropped his shoulders in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you", Baekhyun repeated until Junmyeon took his hands and pulled him to his feet with him.

"Okay, okay. It's embarrassing to see you kneeling in front of me. I have time now", he deflected and the vampire nodded.

"Of course. Mr. Park will just ask more questions if I stay out any longer", he agreed, adjusting his suit, "We should go."

However, as Baekhyun drove them both toward the Mansion, Junmyeon thought about how he could please help.

"Should I try to talk him into the blood?", he asked, and Baekhyun gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"I'll give you something, but... I can't guarantee that Mr. Park will drink it."

"Will he want to drink mine?"

"Maybe? I have no idea, Junmyeon. He'll probably react differently to you, simply because he hasn't had blood in a while."

Junmyeon took a deep breath and asked, "Will he hurt me?"

"No."

Baekhyun stopped at the light as it turned red and turned to face him.

"No, he's not going to hurt you. I can't promise he'll react to you like he always does, but he would never hurt you", he assured Junmyeon.

  
  


"Will he even want to see me?", asked Junmyeon, and Baekhyun turned to face forward again.

"Of course he will."

They continued up the hill where the Mansion was the only house and Baekhyun stopped in front of the steps.

"Thank you for doing this, Junmyeon."

"I haven't done anything yet", he interrupted Baekhyun, but got out with him and took a deep breath.

"Come on, I'll get the blood out."

Following Baekhyun into the building was normal, but entering the kitchen he did for the first time.

While Baekhyun was getting the blood, Junmyeon looked around. 

To his surprise, the kitchen was neither old nor ultra-modern. The white marble countertops with the dark wooden cabinets made it look even darker. 

Junmyeon let his fingers slide over the marble and watched Baekhyun move back and forth between the kitchen island and the cabinet next to the sink.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", he finally asked as Baekhyun looked around. 

"Ah, no. I got it", he dismissed, turning to the human with a filled glass.

"I'll take you to his office."

Baekhyun knocked on the office door and Junmyeon waited for Chanyeol to answer as usual.

But there was no answer. 

"Your Majesty?", he asked, knocking again.

After no answer again, he pushed down the handle and opened the door.

Junmyeon peeked over Baekhyun's shoulder into the room and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Chanyeol leaning over documents.

"Take it away again. I'm busy", he said without looking up from the papers.

"You should have a drink", Baekhyun tried, but he was only left ignored. 

"Close the door when you leave."

The younger vampire gave a soft sigh, bowed, and closed the door again.

Junmyeon took the glass from him and looked at the closed door.

How could he possibly help? How could he make Chanyeol drink blood? 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and decided to just let it go at that moment. 

Maybe he could think of something. Hopefully.

"I'll give it a try", Junmyeon said softly, knocking again.

Carefully, he opened the door and entered the room.

Chanyeol was silent until Junmyeon was standing almost directly from his table and he looked up.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the human in front of him. He had not expected Junmyeon to ever come back. It was more than surprising.

"Junmyeon", he murmured, putting down his pen.

The human placed the glass on the table and took a step back.

“Chanyeol", Junmyeon said softly.

"I... didn't know you were coming."

His gaze drifted to the glass in front of him and Junmyeon licked his lips.

"Baekhyun told me you don't drink blood anymore", Junmyeon said, and the vampire looked to the side.

"Baekhyun?"

Junmyeon nodded and looked at the vampire in front of him for a few seconds.

He looked tired, stressed. Circles appeared slightly under his eyes and his breathing was shallow.

"He's hoping I'll get you to do it", he continued to try, pushing the glass a few inches closer to Chanyeol.

The latter set the glass aside and looked at the human again.

"Did Baekhyun bother you?", he asked, and Junmyeon answered in the negative.

"No, no he didn't. I... I'm not sure what had happened, but... I overreacted. No, not really. But I shouldn't have said what I said."

Chanyeol shook his head. 

"No, you didn't. I was pushing you", Chanyeol objected.

"Maybe we can talk about it?", suggested Junmyeon cautiously, looking him in the eye, "After you drink the blood?"

The vampire looked at the glass for a moment before looking back at Junmyeon.

For a few seconds, he pondered why Chanyeol was looking at him. Why he wasn't drinking the glass.

But then he understood.

Junmyeon had fresh blood and so the glass was unimportant.

Should he offer it to Chanyeol? Would that be the right decision?

The right question was actually whether he trusted Chanyeol.

Did he trust the vampire?

"Will you drink blood if I offer you mine?", asked Junmyeon.

As soon as Junmyeon said those words, Chanyeol's pose changed completely.

As if he had held back for the last few seconds and got permission with that phrase.

Junmyeon blinked only once, but within that time, Chanyeol was already in front of him in front of the table.

The human flinched out of reflex and made a surprised sound when Chanyeol grabbed his right wrist.

He was spun and his butt landed on the wood of the desk, pushing some documents aside and probably sitting on some as well.

Chanyeol pushed up his sleeve and not half a second later he pressed his teeth into Junmyeon's arm.

It happened so fast that the pain started only when the vampire was already sucking the blood.

Junmyeon watched Chanyeol with his eyebrows slightly drawn together as he drank the blood as if he would die otherwise.

But even as Chanyeol drank more blood than usual, he carefully held Junmyeon's arm.

After a while, he slowly detached himself, but still licked the drops of blood from his skin to keep the wound as clean as possible.

Junmyeon rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and closed his eyes.

It felt a little like his very first bite.

The dizziness and hammering of his heart.

Chanyeol slowly lifted his gaze and watched Junmyeon, who was breathing more heavily than he had been a few minutes ago.

The vampire let his hands glide to Junmyeon's waist and held him upright so he wouldn't fall forward as Chanyeol took a step back.

Quietly, he helped Junmyeon onto the couch and the human let himself slide to the side until his head landed on the armrest.

"Okay", the vampire said as gently as he could, "Comfortable?"

Junmyeon didn't answer with words, he just relaxed further into the couch - which was answer enough.

"We'll talk later. Get some rest."

Chanyeol spoke softly, his voice as gentle as it was every time Junmyeon felt the aftermath of a bite.

Junmyeon let his eyes fall shut and when he opened them again, it was still raining, but the light outside was a little darker.

He heard the soft ticking of the clock in the background, the rain on the window, and after a few seconds, the sound of someone writing on paper.

The human turned on his side and realized that he had something lying on his upper body. To be exact, it was a jacket; Chanyeol's jacket.

Junmyeon sat up slowly and carefully, turning to his side to look at the vampire sitting at the desk.

The vampire glanced up and smiled slightly when he saw Junmyeon awake again.

"How are you?", he asked, putting down his pen and leaving his place at the desk to sit next to the human. 

"Tired", the latter replied, closing his eyes for a few seconds, "thirsty?"

Chanyeol reached the table in front of him and lifted the juice box closer to Junmyeon.

"Thank you Chanyeol."

While Junmyeon drank the juice box empty, the vampire made sure he was really okay. 

"Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous?"

"I'm okay", Junmyeon assured him and set the pack down on his thigh, dropping the jacket in his lap.

"Did I sleep long?", asked Junmyeon after a few seconds.

"No, an hour, maximum. Do you want... do you want to talk about it?", he finally asked, and Junmyeon looked down at his lap.

"That... that thing that happened back then... what was it?", the human asked and Chanyeol looked out the opposite window.

"I can't excuse what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that. I shouldn't have lost my control."

Junmyeon turned to look at Chanyeol, thinking of the best thing to say.

Maybe what he had been wanting to say for several days.

"I...", he took a deep breath, "that time scared me. I've never seen you like that before."

"I was hoping you'd never have to see that."

Then, for a few seconds, silence.

"I hope you didn't force this on yourself, Junmyeon. Or Baekhyun talked you into it", Chanyeol admitted.

"I'm here by choice", the human assured him, and Chanyeol smiled slightly. 

He was glad Junmyeon was here for him. That he had a chance to possibly fix it.

"Was... was it right?"

"What do you mean?", the vampire asked, a bit confused.

"That you... Sungho? That you got so angry with him. Would... Would I be if I knew?", asked Junmyeon.

Chanyeol realized that Junmyeon didn't want to ask directly, for fear that it wouldn't be meant for him.

Of course, Chanyeol could tell everything now, but.... he could do that another time.

"For sure, you would be. It doesn't excuse me for getting physical."

Junmyeon stared into Chanyeol's eyes for a few seconds. He knew Chanyeol was hiding even more than the club, but the vampire hadn't seemed to tell.

And Junmyeon would not take advantage of the honesty. 

"Okay", he murmured, and they both faded back into silence. A silence that was not at all uncomfortable.

It was a little like before.

"Right", Chanyeol finally broke the silence and sat up, "I'll let Baekhyun drive you back home."

The vampire stood up and Junmyeon followed him to the office door, which the taller man opened.

He let the human out into the hallway and Baekhyun emerged not 10 seconds later.

How does he always do that? 

"Then... get home safe", Chanyeol said and Junmyeon grabbed his shirt, holding him tight.

"Can... when...", he took a deep breath, "if you still want to, then we could meet again. Like before."

"Are you sure you want to?", Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon hopefully.

"We can try, can't we? We're friends, after all."

Chanyeol looked at him and finally started to smile. 

"Okay. If you're sure, then I'll contact you when the time comes again."

Junmyeon smiled warmly at him one last time before saying goodbye and following Baekhyun back to the car.

They both got in and it wasn't until they left the mansion parking lot that Baekhyun spoke up.

"About the money" "I don't want anything", Junmyeon interrupted the vampire, "honestly. I don't want you to pay me for today. I didn't come along for the money."

"I'll pay you something, you just have to say so."

"I really don't want money", he assured the vampire, "I wanted to help Chanyeol. That's all."

"Thank you Junmyeon", Baekhyun thanked him, even though he was just looking at the road and the cars in front of them, "I didn't know if I should really ask you but thank you."

Junmyeon smiled at him in the rearview mirror and gazed out the side window, watching the raindrops roll down the glass.

It would certainly take another meeting or two before Junmyeon would act like he used to around Chanyeol, but for now, they had talked about it - and that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter :)
> 
> English is not my first language but I tried to have as few mistakes as possible.
> 
> Any updates or WIPs will be uploaded on my twt [@fluffy_suyeol](https://twitter.com/fluffy_suyeol)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I share so please be kind :)  
> English is not my first language but I tried to have as few mistakes as possible.
> 
> There will be chapters in the future that explain more about this world, the rules, and the past.
> 
> Any updates or WIPs will be uploaded on my twt [@fluffy_suyeol](https://twitter.com/fluffy_suyeol)


End file.
